halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Alex Gonzalez
Esta es mi página de Discución, si la visitas es seguramente por que quieres decirme algo no? Bueno, cualquier cosa estoy a tu servicio y te intenaré contestar lo antes posible! thumb|400px [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusion ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Halopedia! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Halo: Combat Evolved. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Kurt Ambross (Discusión) 00:56 10 feb 2010 Hola que tal, primero que nada perdón por no haber contestado tu mensaje, lo que pasa es que no lo firmaste y no tenia idea de quien lo habia dejado. Segundo: gracias por el comentario, la verdad es que si le dedico algo de mi tiempo a esto cuando estoy trabajando, es irónico, no? contribuir en la wikia mientras trabajo y no en mis ratos libres :) pero bueno es que si soy un gran editor y como te podrás dar cuenta tengo el puesto número uno y por gran diferencia pero con el trabajo de varios meses y no solo de algunos dias o semanas, pero bueno otra vez gracias y si tienes alguna duda seguro que puedes contactarme y te contestaré en cuanto yo termine de leerla, espero y sigas en la wikia y no vayas mejorando en tus ediciones. Un Saludo! Zonder Sangheili Discusión 20:26 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Bienvenido Hola, sobre todo bienvenido a la página. La verdad están bien tus ediciones, pero lo que pasa es que no sabes subir una galería. Ahora no tengo tanto tiempo para explicarte detalladamente pero en el editor hazle click al cuadrito que está a la derecha del cuadrito para subir una imagen y despues de darle click le das subir una galería. Tambien se puede diapositiva pero yo pienso que es mejor una galería. Pd: Tambien agrega una descripción a la imagen y si puedes tambien mejora tu ortografía (tu ortografía es buena pero lo único que no te da es en los acentos). Adiós [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 21:16 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Medallas Multijugador Hola, me eh fijado que has creado las medallas multijugador y te dejo esta plantilla para que se la pongas a tus articulos de las medallas, y cada vez que hagas un nuevo articulo sobre alguna medalla que no este en la plantilla la edites. ALONSO 3CRANEOS ALONSO 3CRANEOS 05:58 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Multijugador Por favor no arruines ni edites el articulo multijugador, todo lo que pusiste no sirve de nada si quieres mas razones si quieres te las digo. William Miguel Santana Carrion 20:03 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Exacto Yo no quiero traduccion ni lo que dice la tonta pagina en ingles, esto es en español no una traduccion para que entiendas mejor aqui en la portada ocupamos articulos para redireccionar no categorias. William Miguel Santana Carrion 20:16 7 feb 2011 (UTC) No hay problema No importa los errores se arreglan pero me disculpo por la forma en que actué, estaba muy estrezado por varias razones y la verdad perdóname por la forma en que actué. --William Miguel Santana Carrion 23:01 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Hola que tal, mira, he visto que últimamente has estado haciendo un sin fin de ediciones, pero estas ediciones no son productivas, sino erróneas, que más bien se conoce como vandalismo, he notado que por cada categoría que agregas haces una edición nueva, y no solo eso, sino que las categorías no tienen sentido y no deben ser agregadas, para empezar explícame, que tiene que ver el rango de Oficial Menor de Primera Clase con las categorías Halo 1, Halo 2, Halo 3, etc?, si no están agregadas al artículo es porque no deben estar ahí, y no porque al usuario que hizo el artículo le dio flojera añadirlas. Y pues, si sigues en ese camino te van a bloquear y todos los logros que has acumulado se te van a perder y de nada serviría todo lo malo que ya hiciste en la Wikia. Recuerda que esto es solo una advertencia al bloqueo, al cual tu ya eres un excelente candidato Zonder Sangheili Discusión 17:06 10 feb 2011 (UTC) No te preocupes No te preocupes, solo trata de no volver a hacerlo, lo que pasa es que esas categorías son basura, algun otro usuario debio crearlas por error y pues los usuarios la vieron y con tal de acumular más logros las agregan y ya, pero como dije solo trata de no seguir haciendolo y no tendrás problemas con la administración. Y para que ya no estés tan inseguro de las categorías y otras cosas, si llego a resultar como administrador en las votaciones del 20 de febrero, voy a crear un tutorial sobre como crear artículos para usuarios nuevos como tú, y para los usuarios que necesiten perfeccionar sus ediciones para que ya no hayan más páginas basuras e incompletas Un Saludo! Zonder Sangheili Discusión 17:21 10 feb 2011 (UTC) :D hey hola lamento unirme hasta ahora un amigo en la otra wiki habia tenido unos problemirijillos pero bueno haber que hago aquiEdiskrad327 21:28 10 feb 2011 (UTC) no olvides firmar >:(Ediskrad327 21:33 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias :) Hola, que tal, soy yo de nuevo, y pues gracias por el comentario, aunque las votaciones todavía no están listas, es hasta el 20 de Febrero, sin embargo, ya le dejé un mensaje a Kurt para decirle si puede adelantar la fecha porque ya urgen más administradores para la wikia, en cuanto a la plantilla, pues tuve que hacerlo porque la verdad no se veía bien, además de que el usuario que la creó no la supo hacer bien, pero ya no importa. Una cosa más, si llegas a crear un artículo que necesite de la colocación de una plantilla y no esté disponible en la wikia, no te preocupes, solo dímelo en mi página de discusión y a penas tenga tiempo comenzaré a crearla. Si tienes alguna duda más no dudes en consultarme a mí, a cualquier otro usuario con experiencia o al Admin. Kurt Ambross Un Saludo! Zonder Sangheili Discusión 21:33 10 feb 2011 (UTC) :D Luisenry 02:32 11 feb 2011 (UTC) qe onda ese pss ya vez voi empezando ii pss namas 1 kosa komo pones los recuadros esos donde sta el menu de los subtemas de tu articulo (el cuadro verde qe tiene en tu perfil) sale pss sta chido tu perfil ii pss ke t valla chido en sto de halopedia!!! R: Plantilla Hola que tal, por lo de las plantillas, no es que sea el encargado, sino que a parte del Administrador, Kurt, soy el único que las sabe hacer, pero fuera de eso, si conozco esa página pero la plantilla no es necesaria porque los logros de Halo 3, aún no se terminan, si quieres ver sobre los logros creados puedes ver estos artículos Ladear (logro) , Hambre (logro), Purificar, Tormenta eléctrica, Ojo Morado Esas páginas fueron creadas por mí y un usuario llamado Enrique71, puedes checarlas para tomarte un ejemplo de como deben ser las páginas para después ayudarnos con los links y una vez terminados todos, comenzar con los de Halo 2 vista para crear la plantilla necesaria. Un Saludo! Zonder Sangheili Discusión 17:21 11 feb 2011 (UTC) pss no eske bueno no tengo XBOX pero mi primo tiene pero komo no tiene internet pss tendria qe traerlo a mi kasa para acer el usuario pero pss aver konado me ago 1 ii thanks por lo del cuadro ese kamara ii pss no problem de qe t tardaste en kontestar sale pss men!! Luisenry 23:55 11 feb 2011 (UTC) jeje se me olvido ponerle el nombre de usuario imagen:plantilla Hola las imagenes en plantillas son muy faciles de poner #Busca o sube la imagen que vas a poner #con el boton derecho de tu mouse le das click a la imagen y le pones copiar direccion de la imagen #despues en la plantilla que vas a poner imagen lo pegas en la plantilla donde dice imagen #Y se tiene que poner #800px-Elite_zealot_by_loran_girdeux_xfm-d30ghsk-1-.png pero algunas no se ponen asi yo las pongo asi Elite_zealot_by_loran_girdeux_xfm-d30ghsk-1-.pgn Prueba con las dos Espero que te sirva un saludoS-158 16:19 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Graxias Graxias por tu opinion. William Miguel Santana Carrion 21:22 14 feb 2011 (UTC) 2 esa es la tola, ' 2!!!!' Ediskrad327 17:12 15 feb 2011 (UTC) >:( estoy emputado por que google no me deja usar mi cuenta de youtube llamame alratoEdiskrad327 23:36 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Alejandr0o0o0o 30px) 05:06 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Armadura de policia Oye sobre tu articulo de la armadura de policia dejame decirte que las armaduras no van en articulos sueltos, sino que van en la pagina Serie Mark, si vas a poner armaduras ponlas ahí. Te lo digo porque yo hise lo mismo c on otras armaduras y me regañaron :( , ALONSO 21:35 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Skin Hola, que bien que te haya gustado el skin. Sobre lo de la reunión, me parece perfecto que haya una una vez por semana. Creo que seria bueno que sea a las 6 o 7, porque no se los demás usuarios, pero yo no puedo tan temprano. Se me ocurre preguntarle a los usuarios haber a que hora se les hace mas cómodo. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 02:23 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Fiesta y mi problema no es justo, todavia no tengo Xbox live para participar en la carnicería mas grande de la pagina Spartan - E27 02:23 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Igual fiesta y problema yo tambien quiero participar pero tengo live como hasta abril o mayo pero ahora estoy mas tranquilo sabiendo que puedo unirme luego cuando pueda te enviare un mensaje para saber como puedo conectarme tambien estaria bien jugar captura la bandera pd. en multijugador de halo 4 estaria bien que aparte de armaduras de spartans y de elittes que saquen una piel de combate forerunner porque es 99.99 % que haya forerunners en halo 4 saludosS-158 16:11 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Disculpa Lo siento, la verdad me enoje y uno no sabe hacer nada cuando se enoja, no quiero causar problemas ni mucho menos tener enemigos, la verdad si me exedí y estoy rompiendo una de las reglas de está página. Perdoname, no te quise ofender y estoy quitando lo que te dije de malo. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 21:46 18 feb 2011 (UTC) No, no te bloqueare, solo digo que mejores más de lo que ya eres y dale un poco de lugar a los otros usuarios porque ya creo que te estás aporedando de la página con tus ediciones que nuca paran. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 21:55 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Tarea What the fuck!!!! Todo esto por una tarea, que loco... Tu profe ah de ser un maldito traumado con más de 20,000 ediciones en alguna página. Y cuando tu mamá te diga que estás mucho tiempo en la compu solo dirás que estás haciendo tarea xD [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 22:02 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Wiki fanon No se, solo escribire la historia de mi ODST sin afectar la historia de Halo. Pero creo que ya está más que claro que estoy en contra de los Aliens. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 22:04 18 feb 2011 (UTC) De tu ida Encerio, no te vayas, perdoname si te ofendimos pero aveces no sabemos lo que decimos. TE NECESITAMOS. Sigue editando como lo haces, la verdad no me molesta pero no te vayas, por el bien de estás página... y de tus calificaciones xD [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 22:21 18 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: Solo traslaré el tema a está página porque me había confundido de página de discusión. Muy bien :D Bueno veo que siges editando, y muy bien por lo visto. . . ya le mande a Kurt mis ideas sobre el Consejo '''para ayuda en casos extremos como ahora con lo del Skin pero tambien puse '''alternativas '''de este para que los pequeños cambios no afecten o molesten a los demas. Si quieres ver la discucion de Kurt para ver mis ideas !!!Adelante hermano¡¡¡ William Miguel Santana Carrion 23:05 18 feb 2011 (UTC) R= Buena idea deverias comentarselo a el o en el Blog que dijo que comentemos, sin duda tu tambien deverias estar en el Consejo. William Miguel Santana Carrion 23:10 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Descuida Estare al pendiente conforme al problema todos los dias, pero me tendre que ir tengo otros proyectos que de verdad tengo que asisitir, mi discusion quedara inactiva hasta que tu por medio de mi correo (william_m.s.c@hotmail.com) me digas que ya se solucionó. En mi discucion(despues de 15min) estara deshabilitada y las direcciones de las Wiki en las que trabajaré. Adios. William Miguel Santana Carrion 23:27 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Plantilla Hey que tal! oye, perdón por no haberte contestado antes pero es que no había tenido tiempo de nisiquiera conectarme, ahora, por lo de las plantillas, déjame que es difícil explicar como crearlas pues debes aprender otro tipo de lenguaje de diseño par poder darles un estilo entre otras cosas, no es que no quiera, pero la verdad es que sí es bastante complicado y nos tardaríamos un buen, lo que si puedo hacer, claro, si tu quieres, es registrarme en tu Wiki para crear las plantillas necesarias y no tengas que buscar a alguien más o esperar a que te enseñe. Otra cosa, y espero que no me lo tomes a mal, si me registro en tu Wiki es esclusivamente para las plantillas y no para contribuir en ella como editor, y no es porque sea mala onda o porque tenga algo contra ti, pero es que la verdad soy muy malo inventando historias, nombres, etc, y claro que te puedes dar cuenta en mi nombre de usuario "Zonder", que clase de combinación es esa? jajaj, pero bueno, si aceptas la propuesta, pues con gusto y te ayudaré con las plantillas o el diseño de la wiki Un saludo! Zonder Sangheili Discusión 21:20 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki Fanon Ok, no te preocupes! Oye un favor, lo que pasa es que ahorita estoy borrando los artículos basura de la wikia y me gustaría que si encuentras uno que no tenga la plantilla borrar, se la agregaras para facilitarme el trabajo. Gracias! Zonder Sangheili Discusión 17:17 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Borrar Ahh, ese es Kurt, desde que se fue el otro administrador Claude, Kurt fue nombrado burócarta, de hecho el nos concedió los permisos de administrador y ya no tuvimos que llamar al Helper de la wikia para que lo hiciera :) Zonder Sangheili Discusión 17:21 21 feb 2011 (UTC) la loca esa hey recuerdas a la loca esa sin talento que sube fanonadas mal hechas y estupida a la wiki esa donde estoy, bien dejame dejarte los links (http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/File:21._Mikayla_And_Friends_Friendship_Is_Magic.JPG) (http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mikayla_and_knuckles_searching.PNG) como tengo hueva de hacer links bien hechos te los dejo mal hechos, y eso solo es una probada de lo poco talentosa que es para mas horror ve a su pagina de usuario Ediskrad327 14:12 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Luisenry 23:00 23 feb 2011 (UTC) sale pss men spero seguir asi ii thanks por tus alientos jeje! zaz pss ese ii chidos los articulos qe aces!!! yeah!!! en la fanon no olvides ver lo que te deje en la fanon Ediskrad327 23:56 24 feb 2011 (UTC) Re:Propuesta Que tal, mira eso de la propuesta es buena idea, de hecho ya estamos trabajando en eso, pues a Kurt se le ocurrió desde meses atrás, solo que vamos a crear menos grupos, unos para UNSC, otra para Covenant y otro para Forerunner, en cuanto tenga más información te aviso! Por cierto, vamos a empezar a votar por los artículos destacados, me gustaría que leyeras este blog antes de votar para saber cuales son las reglas y luego puedas votar por tu artículo favorito. Un saludo! zonder sangheili (Discusión) 18:24 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Logro del Maestro Hey, mañana a las 4:00 (Hora de México) para hacer el logro del maestro de Tiroteo de Halo 3:ODST. Necesito que sean buenos y que tengan Halo 3:ODST. Invitate a otros 2 que sean muy buenos para tiroteo, porque este logro está muy dificil. [[User:Enrique71|'''enrique71]] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 04:11 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Tipo, pasame el gamertag de tu amiga y el tuyo para ver cuando podemos hacer ese logro. Ey, podrías decir donde está el Cache de armas y municiones, y tambien ponlo en el articulo que eso es lo que más interesa y si por ahí hay una imagen ponla. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 19:06 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Otro logro No, ese lo voy a hacer con un español, pero igual te podria ayudar... [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 19:39 27 feb 2011 (UTC) oye!!!que te pasa hey e visto que haces muchas ediciones y hasta tienes mas puntos que Kurt y Zonder y no se cuanto tiempo llevas aqui pero yo llevo mas tiempo y no tengo todas esas ediciones. [[User:Noblesies|'Nobleseis']] 30px (Mensajes) 20:45 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Mi fé es fuerte, no fallaré Que te vaya bien, ojalá y tu wikia siga creciendo tanto como Halopedia hasta ser una de las mejores. Ya sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estamos los Halopedianos para darte una mano. Y pues una vez más, suerte! Un saludo! zonder01TALK|ADMN] 22:19 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Por fin un lugar en el Facebook Oye, veo que creaste un grupo en Facebook, casualmente es Alex y tiene tu imagen, si eres tu te envie un mensaje, wow que genial, soy el usuario FRG (son las siglas del original), y tambien tienes a Spartan J, el me ingresó al grupo. Spartan - E27 [[User:Spartan E27|'Spartan E27']] 30px (Mensajes). 01:24 2 mar 2011 (UTC) john en tubo ayuda da links y fuentes de que el del tubo es john, acao de editarlo y creo que me van a creer vandalo Ediskrad327 18:53 2 mar 2011 (UTC) john en tubo ayuda da links y fuentes de que el del tubo es john, acao de editarlo y creo que me van a creer vandalo Ediskrad327 18:53 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Si, de eso no te preocupes, siempre tengo uno disponible. Cunado dices que vas a tener gold? [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 21:45 2 mar 2011 (UTC) COMO CREES, nos vemos a las 2:00 el sabado de esta semana. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 21:59 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Sí, si tengo microfono, pero no te preocupes que se oiga que tengas voz de niña, a todos se les oye así en elmicrófono. Y tu microfono no está descompuesto xDDDD Wey, yo te sugiero el de Crater, pero de noche porque ami lo más dificil son los brutes invisibles. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 00:15 3 mar 2011 (UTC) algun estupido anduvo alterando el articulo de john en crio! wey si esta wiki se niega a poner contenido real con todo y evidencias esta perdida Ediskrad327 16:44 5 mar 2011 (UTC) RE: Clan y muchos más Por lo del clan, no creo, la verdad es que ya no tengo mi Xbox y no se hasta cuando pueda comprar otro, pues ultimamente tengo planeado comprar otras cosas. En cuanto a las redirecciones, tienes toda la razón no somos marines o soldados, somos una fuente de información y debemos proporcionar información real, (gracias por apoyarme). Por lo de tu firma, fue muy obvio que te la quiso copiar, nimodo, hay que aguantarse. A eso se expone uno cuando hace públicas sus ideas en internet. Mira a mí, muchos me compiaron la forma de editar mi perfil anterior, yo empecé a poner las contribuciones que hacía y los artículos que creaba, de hecho alguien tuvo el sinismo de copiar el código y ni siquiera modificarlo, le dejó el mismo color de letra, la misma fuente, el mismo formato, todo, de todas maneras no le dije nada porque no valía la pena, por eso cuando hice este nuevo estilo lo reservé solo para administradores, pero ya te dije demasiado y mejor me callo :) Un saludo! link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 20:20 5 mar 2011 (UTC) RE Tienes toda la razón, ahorita estoy algo ocupado, pero en cuanto pueda, los uno todos y los completo, ahora por lo del cuadro azul, eso es secreto. Recuerdas lo que te dije de que luego todos te copian lo que haces, pues bueno, ahí la razón. Por otra parte, como me caes bien, dime de que color quieres que sea el marco, la fuente, y e color de la letra, para que te pase el cuadro ya hecho, cuando lo pongas, solo borras el mensaje, ya sabes para evitar plagio jajaja. Un saludo! link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 21:17 6 mar 2011 (UTC) ELIMINAR hey no crees quedeberiamos crear una plantilla de "este articulo esta seleccionado para ser eliminado por blabla bla" tu sabes para evitar vandalos Ediskrad327 21:29 10 mar 2011 (UTC) wow ya se que poner cuando vea a una fanonada buena imagen alexthumb|400px Armaduras Claro, sería bueno, pero no solo son los cascos, si tu entras a esta página, vas a ver que tienen de armaduras completas e incluso accesorios, si gustas emepezar sería bueno, ahora estoy un poco ocupado con los logros de Halo 3, pues solo quedan 13 y me gustaría acabarlos de una vez, Enrique71, es el que me va a ayudar con los Míticos, en cuanto pueda te doy una mano y creo la plantilla, cuando ya tengamos por lo menos la mitad Un saludo! link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 21:14 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Actitud Halopediana! Esa es la actitud Halopediana!!! jajaja, ok mientras más pronto comiences mejor. De hecho los artículos ya existían pero solo tenían una imagen y dos líneas de texto, pero como vi que nadie los editaba, entonces mejor los borré. Un saludo! link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 21:23 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Tienes el Halo 3: ODST??? Si lo tienes, para que me aclares unas dudas sobre el juego xD Tienes el Halo 3: ODST??? Si lo tienes, para que me aclares unas dudas sobre el juego xD HadriMX -Mensaje- 00:05 12 mar 2011 (UTC) OYE SI CONOCES A ALGUIEN QUE LE GUSTE SONIC DILE QUE ENTRE A MI WIKI sONIC THE HEDGEHOG Dudas sobre Halo 3: ODST Bueno, aclarame esta duda: ¿El modo tiroteo o firefight, se puede jugar offline? En caso de que si...¿puedo jugar yo solo? Otra pregunta... ese segundo disco que trae el juego, creo que son mapas multijugador, ¿como funcionan? Explicame bien eso. No tengo Xbox Live ni suscripcion gold. HadriMX -Mensaje- 16:03 12 mar 2011 (UTC) JODIDOS FLOOD oye me hechas una mano en el articulo de los floof, la forma de transporte esta llena de TODO son fanonadas y lo editaria yo pero en clase de compu no es facil editar completamente algo Ediskrad327 16:53 14 mar 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOO, me referia a aca Flood Armaduras Te están quedando bien los artículos de la armadura, pero el nombre real debe ser Armadura Potenciada de Asalto MJOLNIR/ Variante C Armadura Potenciada de Asalto MJOLNIR/Variante V etc. etc, los voy a redirigir para que no haya confusiones Un saludo! link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 18:19 14 mar 2011 (UTC) Bueno, yo solo voy a redirigir este, en cuanto comiences a hacer los demás ponlo con el nombre completo y todo, conforme vayas avanzado empezaré a crear las armaduras link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 18:23 14 mar 2011 (UTC) Re:Ayuda! Hola Alex Gonzalez, en primer lugar yo no soy Helper de Wikia, soy un usuario que trabaja activamente en la Central. Tu Wiki no se añade automaticamente en la Lista de Wikis, debes de añadirlo tú mismo o pedir a un usuario que lo haga por ti, yo ya lo añadi a la lista, y cree el artículo correspondiente a tu wiki en la central de Wikia, sobre como hacer publicidad de tu wiki, aquí tienes la respuesta. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 18:01 16 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: Si necesitas consultarme cualquier cosa, mejor dejáme tu mensaje en la Central ;) que opinas? le deje un mensajito muy bonito a nuestr vandalito mwahaha mwahaha mwahaha haha >:) Ediskrad327 18:07 16 mar 2011 (UTC) no la cree, le puse la plantilla borrar Ediskrad327 21:05 17 mar 2011 (UTC) oye puede arreglar la pagina de vergil, todo dice virgil, lo haria yo pero ya hay otra pagina lamada vergil que es un asco, borren es y muevan el contenido o lo que sea gracias Ediskrad327 19:01 19 mar 2011 (UTC) LOL PLANTILLA Ok AG,creo que esto es lo bueno: Color verde (de preferencia un verde salvia) imagen (a la derecha)thumb|IMAGEN TEMPORAL El texto obviamente sería el tradicional (este usuario es amigo de...blablabla). LOL Gracias [[User:Spartan E27|'Spartan E27']] 30px (Mensajes). 15:29 21 mar 2011 (UTC) 25000 YUPI TENGO LA EDICION 25000! Ediskrad327 18:09 23 mar 2011 (UTC) sorprendente sorprendente tienes 12 y yo 13 no me rio pero si viera jugaria contigo a halo reach lastima que estoy a unos 30 metros de metro o mas ya que estoy en un isla en la que la gente son malas por dinero D:< [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes 19:34 3 abr 2011 (UTC)' eso es lo malo no tengo gametag :( ni xbox hasta ni reach :l pero me gusta ese juego D: :LoLoL :[[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes 19:35 3 abr 2011 (UTC)' Yupi! ya tengo todos los sondtracks de TODOS los HALOS! :D Ediskrad327 18:49 1 abr 2011 (UTC) Cumpleaños Ya el lunes nuestro cumpleaños, quisiera que me compraran ese LG Optimus 7 para que me den gratis el juego de xbox 360 :D hey se vale soñar jejeje, bueno aqui seguire en la escuela y en halopedia sin importar de fiesta o no. OMEGA fuera. William Miguel Santana Carrion 03:24 3 abr 2011 (UTC) :D Graxias y feliz cumpleaños a ti tambien. Yo estoy con mucha tarea pero opor la weva estoy aqui trabajando jeje. Y si el domingo te hacen fiesta de una ves te digo que me apartes mi aginaldo jejeje xD Yo por mi parte prefiero no decir que el lunes es mi cumple porque si no me van a mojar jajaja saldre corriendo =). Omega fuera William Miguel Santana Carrion 03:39 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Wookiepedia XD wookiepedia cree que tu hermano y yo somos la misma persona y me bloquearon XD Ediskrad327 13:11 5 abr 2011 (UTC) Facebook Ve a la discusión de Zonder, ahí esta tu respuesta. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 20:06 5 abr 2011 (UTC) AVATAR de donde sacaste la foto de tu avatar tan grande? consigue la del mio Ediskrad327 20:10 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Desafio del maestro Halo 3: ODST Pues el sabado a la 2:00 PM (Hora de México) y el mismo día haber si podemos hacer el logro del maestro del ultimo nivel de Halo 3, y si no nos da tiempo, en el Domingo tambien a las 2:00 PM. Consiguete uno demasiado bueno, hasta más que tú. Yo tengo a mi hermano que juega casi como yo. Asi quedaría: *Tacotraficante *Ramses Soto *Katarn343 *Invitado tuyo [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 19:24 8 abr 2011 (UTC) Esperen un Segundo Alex Yo tambien quiero el anual mejor esperame para ese, yo te habia dicho al cabo a lo mejor el 15 ya tengo internet, si????????? 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 19:27 8 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Discusión Pues ya está arreglado, a ver si para la proxima tienes más cuidado, debería llamarte la atención o bloquearte por esto pero no lo voy a hacer porque no soy mala onda. Por lo de los playlist no recordaba de que se trata, pero ya que revisé los archivos de mez de Marzo, encontré el mensaje, la verdad es que por alguna extraña razon, no lo había leído. En cuanto tenga tiempo la hago. Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 16:35 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Katarn343 Hola! La verdad, nada qe hacer, solo viendo tu perfil de katarn343 en bungie.net. Veo que la tres armas principales qe usas (además del ataque cuerpo a cuerpo) es la escopeta, sniper y la espada de energía. Es raro qe el DMR este mas abajo. Bueno, solo para eso pongo este mensaje xD... adios PD: Aprovechando aqui el mensaje, ¿tienes toda la saga de Halo, desde Halo: Combat Evolved hasta Halo: Reach? HadriMX .:Mensaje:. 01:54 11 abr 2011 (UTC) D: NO hay articulos de Believe D: Ediskrad327 21:00 14 abr 2011 (UTC) AVATAR avatar grande ya consiguelo o te asesino>:( Ediskrad327 16:26 15 abr 2011 (UTC) Emblema Oye ya tengo nuestro emblema te lo paso:thumb|152px Escuadron Delta Oye te queria decir que ya no te preocupes por registrar el equipo y a lo hice yo.Solo sigue estos pasos parar unirte: *Entra a Xbox.com e inicia sesion *Ve a Bungie.net e inicia sesion *Busca mi perfil:JoSeMrTnZ *Busca la opcion que dice: Groups *Busca la opcion que diga:Join this Group *Te volveran a preguntar si encerio quieres unirte presiona obviamente: Join Group *El siguiente paso me toca a mi:Aceptarte en el grupo. *PD:Tiene que haber 3 miembros en menos de 60 dias dile a Bety que haga lo mismo que tu. *[[User:Nobleseis|'JoSeMrTnZ']]' 40px(Discusion)) 23:13 16 abr 2011 (UTC)' Reach Oye como a que hora te vas a conectar a ver si hacemos el easter egg de el Pelican/Phantom deja el mensaje en mi discusion [[User:Nobleseis|'JoSeMrTnZ']]' 40px(Discusion)) 16:01 18 abr 2011 (UTC)' Plantilla listas Hey Alex, iba a hacer tu plantilla de las listas de juego, pero antes de esa la comparé con la de Halo Nation, y vi que los datos que me proporcionaste no están completos. La verdad es que no se como corregirlo, pues como te había dicho antes, no tengo xbox y no tengo manera de como saber cuales son las Listas de Juego, si quieres, las puedes corroborar y dejarme los datos correctos para que comience a hacerla. Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 17:00 18 abr 2011 (UTC) Duda? Oye te queria preguntar ¿Cuando vamos a hacer los glitches y las salidas de los mapas con Djmega(Megaagente0080)? PD:Lo de bajar el arma se necesita hacer en local de halo 3 en adelante asi que como le hariamos? Dejame el mensaje en mi discusion Ahi casi se me olvida firmar. [[User:Nobleseis|'JoSeMrTnZ']]' 40px(Discusion)) 20:20 20 abr 2011 (UTC)' Me conecto? bueno ya me voy a conectar haora mismo [[User:Nobleseis|'JoSeMrTnZ']]' 40px(Discusion)) 21:16 20 abr 2011 (UTC)' Equipo Oye te queria preguntar quien es Delta-6? PD:oye podrias poner las imagenes del equipo en mi perfil es que tengo mucha flojera [[User:Nobleseis|'JoSeMrTnZ']]' 40px(Discusion)) 01:16 21 abr 2011 (UTC)' Intro Oye ahora mismo voy a crear el Intro para nuestros creditos pero que tal si en vez de un intro ponemos como en las peliculasal inicio como: Ejemplo Dirigido por: Actores(Aqui seria participantes o en este caso Nobleseis y Alex Gonzalez) Tema:Glitches PD:te sugeriria ver las machinimas del Top 5 de Halo Waypoint es que quiero que nuestros videos sean graciosos tambien en Youtube en el buscador pon "Game truco Force" y busca de los capitulos mas recientes ya que esos son de reach. ahi casi se me olvida firmar ,jeje [[User:Nobleseis|'JoSeMrTnZ']]' 40px(Discusion)) 12:56 21 abr 2011 (UTC)' 7 si quieres puedo ayudar en el archivo del 7 en halo reach Sangheili zeaLOT 458 02:28 22 abr 2011 (UTC) Conectate Conectate pero ya ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ [[User:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']]' 40px.:Talk-Discusion:. 21:53 22 abr 2011 (UTC)' R=7 ok si hay algo q creas no debe ir solo quitalo Sangheili zeaLOT 458 00:47 23 abr 2011 (UTC) Como Usar plantillas?? Hola Alex Gonzalez te mando un cordial saludo xD bueno necesito ayuda soy Miguelito 182 que funcion tienen estas cosas llamadas Plantillas para que sirven me podrias explicar y a enseñarme a ponerlas en articulos Gracias Miguelito182 Reach Hola Alex te pregunto como a que hora vas a conectarte y ace mucho me preguntaste por la pagina MLG que estaba a tu nombre hazla es que se me hace muy aburrida :( PD: Recuerda El Noob siempre es Pro :) [[User:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']]' 40px.:Talk-Discusion:. 17:23 27 abr 2011 (UTC)' RE: :S Hola, voy tener que mandar a reparar el xbox pero tambien voy a tener que comprarme un nuevo Reach :( Bueno pero antes le quito el Chip y me espero hasta el 15 de mayo :) PD:Oye ya tengo mi primer video xD Recuerda el Noob siempre es Pro eso lo voy a decir cuando un compañero de equipo muera( tu) o cuando mate a alguien y despues me voy a reir Contigo ,NO de ti ,Contigo,Entendido para que no andes diciendo: PD2:Mira estas imagen: UNSC_Hunter.jpg uns.PNG|Es un dibujo Hecho por mi no me quedo muy bien la foto pero.......Ay que mas da. [[User:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']]' 40px.:Talk-Discusion:. 17:32 27 abr 2011 (UTC)' Herejes Graxias hermano, acabo de var el articulo en Halo Nation y es demasiado jeje. Malto mucho (70%) William Miguel Santana Carrion 18:08 27 abr 2011 (UTC) Firma A ver quieres que te quede sin el cuadrito "Scroll Box" Bueno aqui te dejo el codigo pero a lo mejor te vuelve a salir asi que te la voy a pasar tambien por Facebook: [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusion Adios [[Usuario:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']] 40px .:Talk-Blog-Cont:. 17:51 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Ayuda Bueno, el borde que me pedía ya esta colocado. Te explicaré: Este es el código que utilize. Puedes manejar las propiedades, width cambiando el ancho del borde, border cambiando el grueso del mismo, solid el color del borde, background-color el fondo del contenido; no puse ningun color ya que solo me pediste el borde y así. Bueno, espero y sea lo que hayas buscado. Saludos.--Danke7 (talk) - Helper - Central Wikia 18:42 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Mi perfil Hola men, una cosa jeje esque antes me estava haciendo una infobox para mi perfil y nose como añadir una imagen ni como hacer que algunos campos no se vean como por ejempplo nombre completo (me sale esto: ' ) Ah si y si supieras como se edita la firma, lo que sale cuando pones 4 tildes ~ 'Si quieres mira mi perfil esta todo soso solo le puse una imagen xD' Bueno nos vemos en Reach (Megaagente0080 19:52 29 abr 2011 (UTC)) Hola jeje, nada que haber si quedamos algun dia para hacer algun logro y nobleseis ya me hizo una firma :D Megaagente0080 30px Mi Discusión 11:18 1 may 2011 (UTC) Usuario Destacado Felicidades, Alex Gonzalez, o deberia decir KATARN 343. :La Comunidad Halopediana te ha elegido como mejor editor del mes, es por eso que necesito una imagen a tu gusto para atribuirla a tu nombre en la portada, no importa, como sea, total, que la voy a editar al estilo de Halopedia. Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 18:27 1 may 2011 (UTC) Felicidades! Hola... Felicidades! Usuario del Mes, Usuario Destacado, y Futuro Administrador! Vaya, te lo merecias. Una ves mas, felicitaciones por tus logros. Espero que hagas un buen trabajo como administrador jeje... Aunque se que lo haras... Eres un gran usuario, alex Bueno, adios admin! PD: Pasame tu MSN [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] .:Mensaje:. 21:11 2 may 2011 (UTC) Ya Ok, ya te agrege. Por cierto, qe raro nombre de MSN xDD bueno, dos preguntas 1. ¿porqe no estas conectado en el msn? 2.¿asta cuando te dan los derechos de administrador? PD: Si si, lo se, faltas de ortografia, pero.... ¿en qe parte dise qe escriba bien un pinche mensaje? XXDD [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] .:Mensaje:. 21:57 2 may 2011 (UTC) RE: Ya xDD Ok, mi MSN es: *''NOTA: MSN "CENSURADO" PARA EL PUBLICO'' Ya te envie la solicitud.. no se porke no te llega. PD:Estas conectado? PD2:De donde eres? [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] .:Mensaje:. 22:03 2 may 2011 (UTC) Re:Como se diga Hola ya intente instalar reach con uno que me presto un amigo y no se Pudo!entiendes eso! No se pudo! Perdi 20 minutos de mi hermosa y valorada vida esperando a que el Pinche disco se instalara! y ademas me hizo perder 7.56GB de mi Hermoso Disco Duro! PD:Le voy a pedir Reach a un amigo que lo tiene nuevo Mañana ya lo tengo instalado. PD2: SI me voy a conectar PD3:Putos 343 Industries.!Quitaron al Noble Map Pack del Matcmaking! Perdona las palabras ofensivas,solo fue el efecto temporal de ver tanta machinima por alrededor de 3 hours. [[Usuario:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']] 40px .:Talk-Blog-Cont:. 20:38 3 may 2011 (UTC) Y si... Alex y si...si te Jodo:Pero tengo la Solucion... Edit:NO no la tengo Edit:Dame un codigo de 1500 MP,s Yo odio a tu hermana y ella me odia a mi !Somos un Team Feliz! [[Usuario:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']] 40px .:Talk-Blog-Cont:. 20:47 3 may 2011 (UTC) Okeyyyyyyy? Entiendo...(Creo?) Se podria solucionar en Customs...EN Nobles(Claro) Ok?... Entonces... [[Usuario:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']] 40px .:Talk-Blog-Cont:. 20:53 3 may 2011 (UTC) Oye...Re: Mira conectate al Facebook ay te digo... [[Usuario:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']] 40px .:Talk-Blog-Cont:. 01:29 5 may 2011 (UTC) A peticion... Oye recuedas lo que me pediste pues ya esta! El codigo que Utilize Fue este: Katarn343 Si se lo quieres dar a Alguien solo Cambia el color FFE700 Y el texto y para que cuando se lo des no este el Odioso Cuadro de tu Antigua Firma Aqui te doy el Codigo en Blanco. Texto [[Usuario:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']] 40px .:Talk-Blog-Cont:. 21:05 6 may 2011 (UTC) Administración Hola, debido a que todos los votos en las elecciones eran para ti, Zonder y yo decidimos hace unos días acortar las elecciones hasta hoy. Por eso, desde este momento eres Administrador de Halopedia, muchas felicidades por eso, creo que de verdad te lo mereces. Hay algunas cosas que quisiera que discutiéramos Zonder tu y yo, pero por el momento simplemente escribo para anunciarte que ya eres administrador. Finalmente, quisiera pedirte que no hagas ningún cambio muy importante (skin, formato de plantillas, etc.) sin consultarlo con los demás administradores, y los demás admins lo te consultaremos en casos iguales. Esto es con el objetivo de evitarnos problemas. Saludos y muchas felicidades! [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 21:49 6 may 2011 (UTC)